The present invention relates generally to a headphone set and, in particular, headphone sets with a foldable headband between two earpieces. Headphone sets with foldable headbands are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,143 discloses a headband with four hinges (two per each side of the headband) and published U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2005/0244027 discloses a headband with two hinges (one per each side of the headband).